The Monster Frankenpooh
The Monster Frankenpooh is the second segment of the sixth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC in October 14, 1989 it was based on the book "frankenstein" by mary shelly. Synopsis It is a dark night in the Hundred Acre Wood, and Piglet wants to tell a nice, not-so-scary story, but Tigger tells a very scary story about Dr. Von Piglet creating The Monster Frankenpooh, scaring Piglet to no end. Plot Tigger, Rabbit, Gopher and Piglet are telling stories on a dark night in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger wants Piglet to tell a story about ghosties, spookables and “things that go shopping in the night”. But Piglet says he wants to tell a “not-so-scary story” about a scientist. In the story, Piglet sets the scene in a castle in the middle of the day. Tigger says the story should be in the nighttime, and the day turns to night. Piglet and Tigger go back and forth, changing the story from day to night. Tigger confuses Piglet and the story stays at night. Tigger adds a thunderstorm. Inside the castle, a scientist who looks exactly like Piglet is in a laboratory making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tigger interrupts again and says, “this story is so unscary, it’s scary!” Outside the story, Tigger is fed up with how the story is going and gets up to leave to “go trim Pooh’s toenails”. Rabbit tries to get Tigger to stay. Tigger says that if the story is going to be about a scientist, then he oughta at least be doing something “terribibble,” like creating a “boogly, boogey monster!” In the story, there is something under the blanket on the table the scientist Piglet is working on. Tigger names it The Monster Frankenpooh as it sits up. The blanket comes off and The Monster Frankenpooh looks exactly like Winnie the Pooh. Tigger says the monster is “absotutely perfect,” but thinks the monster should be bigger. Frankenpooh suddenly grows bigger, big enough to sit on the table. Tigger is still displeased with the size of his monster, so he makes Frankenpooh even bigger. Tigger wants the monster to be even bigger still, so he makes Frankenpooh so big that he hits his head on the ceiling of the castle. Finally, Tigger is happy with the size of The Monster Frankenpooh. The terrified scientist runs around Frankenpooh feel yelling for help, and then breaks the fourth wall, saying “this is so very terrifying,” before running away. Frankenpooh slowly begins to walk out of the castle, looking for honey. Outside the castle, Frankenpooh walks through a farmer who looks like Rabbit's garden, and he yells of a monster. Frankenpooh makes his way to Gopher’s hole, and walks over it, making Gopher, who also yells of a monster, fall a very long fall all the way down his hole. Tigger appears and asks if the audience is scared. Outside the story, Tigger says how the “giganticically monstrous monstrosity” is unstoppable. Inside the story, the giant Frankenpooh walks along, yelling for honey. Outside the story, Piglet stops the story and tells Tigger that the story is much too scary, and suggests that he takes over. Inside the story, Rabbit and Gopher are running scared around Frankenpooh’s feet. Piglet says the size of the monster is all wrong to have on him, and Frankenpooh instantly shrinks back to the small size he was at the beginning of the story. Outside the story, Tigger agrees with Piglet about the monster’s size, and says that the monster should be “quadroopily as big!” Inside the story, Frankenpooh grows very rapidly, and grows so big that he reaches the top of the film strip the cartoon is being made on. Frankenpooh breaks the fourth wall and comments on his size to Tigger. Tigger agrees that he overdid the size of the monster, and shrinks Frankenpooh back to his original, but still big, monster size. Frankenpooh continues on his way looking for honey. Eventually, he finds a house, sits down in front of it and tries to reach inside it (only being able to fit his arm inside it) to look for honey. Meanwhile, a trio of angry villagers (Rabbit, Gopher and Owl) run to The scientist’s castle, claiming that he is the one who made the giant monster. The scientist, who is putting out empty milk bottles, is frightened by the villagers and runs away into the castle, as the villagers chase after. Piglet hides and pleads that the whole thing was an accident. Outside the story, Piglet is trembling in fear. Tigger, Rabbit and Gopher are confused, and go to comfort Piglet, assuring him that it was only a story and there is nothing to be afraid of. Rabbit says that Piglet should learn the difference between what is real and what is not. Rabbit asks Pooh if he agrees. Across the room, Pooh is sitting on the ground, but he is the same giant size he was in the story. Pooh also agrees that he shouldn’t take things so seriously either. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Owl (cameo) Cast Credits Produced By WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Story Editors CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON “NO RABBIT’S A FORTRESS” Story by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC BRUCE TALKINGTON MARK ZASLOVE “THE MONSTER FRANKENPOOH” Story by CARTER CROCKER MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers TOM SITO HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director MIRCEA MANTTA Timing Directors JOAN CASE RICK LEON MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER JEFFREY ARTHUR WADE NASSIR Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Quotes Piglet: “Once upon a time...” Tigger: “Say! It’s the middle of broad daylight! Even a not-so-scary scary story has to happen at night, you know!” (The story suddenly shifts from day to night) Piglet: “Oh... but this one happens in the daytime!” (The story shifts back to daytime) Tigger: “Night!” (The story shifts back to night) Piglet: “Day!” (The story shifts back to day) Tigger: “Night!” (The story shifts back to night) Piglet: “Day!” (The story shifts back to day) Tigger: “Morning!” (The story shifts to morning) Piglet: “Evening! ... Oh, dear...” (The story goes back to night) Tigger: “That’s better, hoo-hoo-hoo! Although a nice thunderstorm wouldn't hurt!” Tigger: “Well if you’re going to have a story about a scientist, he oughta at least be doin’ something’ terribibble! Like creatin’ a boogly, boogly monster!” Piglet: “M-m-m-monster?” Tigger: “Yeah! The Monster Frankenpooh!” Piglet: “Oh... d-d-d-dear...” Tigger: “Hoo-hoo-hoo! Absotutely perfect! ... Only, he oughta be a little bit bigger than that!” (Frankenpooh grows bigger) Tigger: “No, even bigger!” (Frankenpooh grows even bigger) Tigger: “BIGGERER!” (Frankenpooh grows even bigger and hits his head on the ceiling) Frankenpooh: “Oh bother..." Tigger: “Now THAT’S what I call a monster! Hoo-hoo-hoo!” Gopher: “M-m-m-m-monsterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!” (Gopher falls a very long way down his hole while frankenpooh smashes his mailbox.) Gopher: " helpppppppppppp! " Piglet: “Tigger, I’m afraid this has become a not-at-all-so-not-so-scary scary story! Perhaps I better tell it. Because I really think the monster shouldn’t be quite that size.” (Frankenpooh shrinks back to his normal Winnie the Pooh size) Tigger: “Oh, you’re right, Piglet! He oughta be maybe quadrooply as big!” (Frankenpooh grows four times his monster size and hits the top of the film strip) Frankenpooh: “Um, Tigger, I seem to have reached the top of the picture.” Tigger: “So you have. Maybe I overshot it by a few feetsies.” (Frankenpooh shrinks back down to his original monster size and stomps off) Frankenpooh: “Thank you, Tigger.” Trivia * There is a fourth wall break in the story, in which Pooh grows so tall he reaches the top of the picture, making Tigger have to shrink him. *Owl makes a cameo appearance in this episode during Piglet’s story. *This is the only episode in the series that is 5 minutes long. *In the story, Frankenpooh is only referred to as “Frankenpooh” once. The rest of the story he is referred to as “The Monster.” *This marks Gopher’s longest fall yet at around 16 to 18 seconds, though the series has two other episodes this happened in. *Pooh is a giant in this episode. *Pooh was taller than the Burj Khalifa and the Empire State Building in this episode. Video Releases *Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun *Winnie the Pooh Frankenpooh Gallery Frankenpooh.png|"He oughtta be a little bit bigger than that!" Pooh is transformed into The Monster Frankenpooh Monster_Frankenpooh_searches_for_honey.jpg|The Monster Frankenpooh searches for honey Screen Shot 2015-10-22 at 12.17.58 PM.png|After Tigger tries to make Frankenpooh "quadrooply as big," Frankenpooh reaches the top of the picture Themonsterfrankenpooh.JPG|Title Card 4e21d4e4-33b3-4630-8c2d-357d301eccad.jpg TheVictor.jpg 71Ge81Lkt1L. AC SL1500 .jpg Download (1).jpeg Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode